Sensors, including optical or electrical sensors, used in vehicles can be sensitive to vibration which can degrade performance. A suspension system, such as a conventional coil spring, can be used to support a sensor in an attempt to minimize transmitted vibration. However, such systems can result in large displacements of the sensor during an event of high acceleration or high deceleration. Likewise, devices may generate vibrational forces, including high-amplitude vibration, which need to be isolated from sensitive instrumentation. Conventionally, when sensors have been carried by rocket systems, for example, launch locks or bumpers have been used to minimize sensor displacement during a launch or landing event. However, launch locks are complicated and expensive and bumpers can result in high impacts to the sensor during an extremely high acceleration or deceleration event. Other systems that result in smaller displacements are “stiff” systems that do not adequately attenuate vibration during operation. In other systems, vibrations are attenuated using arrangements that are “stiff” while in tension and “soft” while under compression. It is therefore desirable to have a device that can act as a bi-directional spring with non-linear spring rates that provide for limited displacement in multiple degrees of freedom during high amplitude vibrational events while attenuating low level vibration during low vibrational events.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.